solos contra el mundo un posible fanfic
by justjommy
Summary: es un jommy y la categoria esta bien puesta si les gusta pueden decirme y la hare una historia si no se quedara en un oneshot


SOLOS CONTRA EL MUNDO

Lo hice pensando en un solo capitulo…pero si quieren mas solo pídanlo. Lo publique en varias partes y ha tenido buena acogida. Esto ocurre durante el segundo tour de Jude, tommy nunca se fue.

El tour había comenzado hace algunas semanas. Estar todo el día de un lado para el otro, cantando, firmando autógrafos o solo pasándola bien era lo que completaba el día. Para todos sería normal que después de un día tan agitado, una estrella en ascenso, como solía llamarme Darius, se fuera a dormir inmediatamente. Pero esos no eran mis planes.

Cuando todos se dirigían a sus habitaciones, yo simulaba hacer lo mismo, solo para ponerme un camisón de dormir y una bata. Esperaba que no hubiese ruido en el pasillo y abría la puerta lo más silenciosa posible. Luego me deslizaba a través de la oscuridad para llegar a la habitación continua a la mía. Desde hace una semana, la llave de esa habitación llegó a mí poder por casualidad. Intenté devolvérsela a él. Pero cuando llegué a su habitación lo vi acostado sin nada más que bóxers, semi destapado. Dormía profundamente. Desde esa noche me infiltraba en su habitación, solo para verlo dormir. Hasta ese punto he llegado por Tom Quincy, mi amor imposible. En un comienzo solo pensé que sería un estúpido enamoramiento adolescente. Ahora tenía un buen novio, una carrera estable, una familia más o menos conformada y pensé que quizás al fin estaba logrando superar las cosas, pero me equivoqué. Es más aún, me di cuenta que no amaba a mi novio, ni amé a ninguno de los novios que he tenido. Por que siempre mi corazón estuvo con él, el hombre de ojos azules que decía que era muy joven para él.

Pero esta noche no sería así. Había planeado todo cuidadosamente y no fallaría. Entré en la habitación y cerré la puerta con llave. Me abrí paso entre las sombras y como rutina ya aprendida de memoria, cerré las cortinas y me senté a un lado de la cama, intentando hacerme lo más liviana posible. Luego abrí el cajón del velador y escondí la llave. No quería que fuese fácil de encontrar. En ese momento me concentré en su figura. Había memorizado cada poro de su cuerpo, pero aún se sorprendía cada vez que lo veía. Tenía una expresión tan relajada en la cara, que por un momento pensé en desistir de mi idea. La amistad que mantenía con Tommy me hacía muy feliz. Pero eso no era lo que quería de él. No podía querer solo amistad con Tommy. Y esa noche se lo dejaría claro.

Me levanté cuidadosamente y me saqué la bata para quedar solo con un camisón transparente, que dejaban ver mis pechos a propósito. Luego me acerqué cautelosamente hacía Tommy, que estaba destapado casi por completo, quedando a su lado, sintiendo su aroma, su respiración relajada. Por primera vez en esa semana acerqué mi mano con la intensión de posarla sobre su pecho. Cuando lo hiciera, ya no habría paso atrás. Hice un movimiento rápido y mi mano quedó sobre su fuerte pecho. Lentamente comencé a bajar, hasta que llegué a la banda de sus bóxers. Tommy al parecer aún no sentía nada, por que seguía igual de dormido que antes. Pasé mi mano por debajo de la banda, mientras me ponía sobre él rápidamente. Acerqué sus labios a los míos, y él, aún inconsciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, me respondió y llevó sus manos a mi espalda. Comencé a bajar los bóxers sin mirar hacia abajo, ya que si lo hacía, sabía que me arrepentiría. Los besos comenzaban a hacerse más violentos, cuando de pronto Tommy abrió los ojos y me apartó de él, como si se tratara de una peste.

Que haces, Jude?-Dijo Tommy, en un modo sorprendido, mientras se subía los bóxers de nuevo.

Pero yo estaba totalmente preparada para ese tipo de reacción. Como nunca antes, en vez de sentirme avergonzada o comenzar a dar vagas explicaciones, me lancé sobre él con toda mi fuerza y tomando sus manos, las guié por debajo de mi camisa. Luego lo besé con todas mis fuerzas y comencé a guiarlo hasta la cama, con mi mano en su nuca para evitar que se separara. Sin explicación alguna, Tommy de pronto comenzó a seguirme el juego y sentí sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo. Luego me quedé sin saber que hacer, al darme cuenta que había deslizado una de sus manos por mi entrepierna y la introducía por debajo de mi ropa interior. Entre los saltos involuntarios que ese estimulo me hacia dar, sentí el frío de la pared en mi espalda e instintivamente puse mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Tommy comenzó a besarme el cuello y bajó hasta llegar a la naciente de mis pechos, los cuales besó como si en es se le fuera la vida.

En ese momento fue cuando sentí miedo. Tommy ya no se controlaría. Es cierto que yo lo había provocado, pero nunca pensé que sería tan fácil excitarlo. Intenté no parecer muy inexperta y llevé mis manos hacia abajo, donde comencé a quitarle los bóxers. Mientras me besaba los pechos y sus manos recorrían mi espalda, caímos en la cama, él sobre mi. Comenzó de pronto a moverse extrañamente sobre mi cuerpo, lo que me hacía sentir un placer casi irracional. Entonces fue cuando pude sentir lo excitado que estaba entre mis piernas. De pronto llevó sus manos hacia los botones de mi camisa y con una fuerza increíble los arrancó, dejándome casi desnuda. Luego comenzó a besarme el estomago, haciendo que me arqueara casi contra mi voluntad. Su mano seguía debajo de mi ropa interior, de la que se deshizo con un solo movimiento, como si le estorbara un mosquito. Volvió a mi boca y sin romper el beso ni siquiera por un minuto, me movió más arriba y llevó sus manos a mis pechos, los que acarició con lujuria. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados y me movía impulsivamente, obviamente también estaba fuera de control. Luego de deshacer la cama por completo y cuando pensé que ya nada más podría pasar, sentí como él se acomodaba sobre mi y de pronto, sentí un dolor inmenso de improviso. El había entrado en mí violentamente. Seguramente no sabía que yo nunca antes había hecho esto con nadie. Me tragué el grito, ya que estaba segura de que si hubiese gritado, él se hubiese detenido de inmediato. Cuando pensé que ya no podría aguantar más el dolor, comencé a sentir un placer que nunca antes había sentido y a moverme involuntariamente, con ganas de sentirlo más. Era sobrenatural, a la vez, ver y sentir que Tommy estaba sintiendo lo mismo. Comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, mientras posaba sus manos sobre mis caderas y me besaba el cuello con lujuria. De un momento a otro, mis gemidos se volvieron un grito, que aplaqué de inmediato. Ambos caímos rendidos a la cama al mismo tiempo. Mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración, lo cual se me dificultaba al tener a Tommy encima, me percaté de lo que recién había ocurrido. En el interior, nunca pensé que mi plan funcionara. Pero por alguna extraña razón, ahora estaba ahí, debajo del que sería el único amor de su vida. Salió delicadamente de mi, seguramente se había percatado que era mi primera vez. Luego de mirarme unos minutos se puso a mi lado, y recogiendo una de las sábanas, nos cubrió a ambos mientras me abrazaba por detrás, de una manera protectiva. De pronto sentí que Tommy lloraba. De inmediato traté de dejarle claras las cosas.

-Tommy, no te preocupes. Lo que acaba de ocurrir fue lo más maravilloso de mi vida.

-Jude, lo siento. Siento no haberme podido controlar. Siento ser un estúpido. Siento no ser lo que tú mereces. Era tu primera vez, esto no debió pasar.

-No me vas a decir que hagamos como que nada ocurrió, verdad?. Por que esta vez no lo haré.

Tommy desvió la mirada hacia el reloj. Eran las dos de la mañana.

Rápidamente se levantó y poniéndose los boxers, sacó una maleta del closet y comenzó a empacar su ropa

-Que haces?

-Duerme ahora Jude. Te despertaré a las cuatro.

Lo miré sin comprender. Por un momento pensé que se iría.

-irás a tu habitación y prepararás tu maleta. Eso es si quieres venir conmigo.

-que, adonde vas?

-Me voy de aquí, por que nadie aceptará nunca lo nuestro. Si te quieres quedar, no te culpo. Jude, no te ofrezco ser la estrella musical que quieres ser ni la felicidad eterna. Pero te prometo que amor no te faltará nunca a mi lado.

Me quedé mirando a Tommy, sin saber que responder. Instintivamente me volteé hacia el velador para tomar las llaves de la puerta. Lo admito, mi primera opción era salir corriendo. Pero al sacar la llave vi algo que no había visto antes. Era una argolla de forma extraña, pero particularmente familiar.

-que es esto?

Tommy vio la argolla y me la quitó de la mano, luego con un cuidado extremo la puso en la maleta.

-Era una de las argollas de tu pantalón. El que usaste en el primer concierto. Se cayó de tu cinturón cuando me dejaste la guitarra ese día, recuerdas? Desde ahí es que lo guardo. Siento que estoy cerca de ti cuando lo veo.

-tommy, tu me amas o es solo algo pasajero?

-me lo preguntas en serio?

Asentí, con un miedo horrible.

-Desde el primer momento en que te vi cantando. Eres lo único que he amado en toda mi vida.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que Tommy decía la verdad. Me levanté de la cama para recoger mi bata. Luego de ponérmela, tomé la sábana y me acosté nuevamente. Acomodé la almohada bajo mi cabeza y luego miré a Tommy, que estaba sorprendido.

-entonces a las cuatro me despertabas?


End file.
